Cartmel Masterplan
.]]Der '''Cartmel Masterplan' ist ein Begriff, der die Ideen von Andrew Cartmel (Script Editor) und anderen Autoren (darunter Marc Platt und Ben Aaronovitch) beschreibt, um der Figur des Doctors in den letzten Staffeln der klassischen Serie einen bisher unbekannten Hintergrund zu geben und sie mysteriöser zu machen. Ursprünge Der Plan war dazu konzipiert, für den Zuschauer den Charakter des Doctors und die Time Lords wieder interessanter und spannender zu gestalten, nachdem man im Laufe der Serie doch recht viel über ihn und sein Volk erfahren hatte. Der Begriff selbst, um diese Vision zu beschreiben, ist von Fans erfunden und wurde durch das Doctor Who Magazine weiter geprägt. Der Plan Alles in allem war es Cartmels Plan, zu enthüllen, dass der Doctor eine Art Wiedergeburt des so genannten "Anderen" ist, einer mysteriösen Figur aus der Vergangenheit von Gallifrey, die wie Rassilon und Omega maßgeblich die Kultur, Technik und Gesellschaft der Time Lords geprägt hat. In einem frühen Drehbuch der Folge Ghost Light spielte die Geschichte nicht in Gabriel Chase, sondern auf Gallifrey. Allerdings wurde das Drehbuch auf Wunsch von John Nathan-Turner geändert. Cartmels Pläne wurden später in die Virgin New Adventures (Romane, die die Serie nach ihrer Absetzung fortsetzten) eingearbeitet und schlussendlich im Roman Lungbarrow aufgelöst und abgeschlossen. Lungbarrow basiert auf dem frühen Drehbuch zu Ghost Light, dessen Ideen aber in einer neuen, eigenständigen Geschichte resultierten. In der Serie ''[[Remembrance of the Daleks|'Remembrance of the Daleks']] *Der Doctor scheint sich zu versprechen, als er von der Hand des Omega erzählt: "... and didn't ''we have trouble with the prototype". Als er dann darauf angesprochen wird, ändert er das "we" in "they". *Der Doctor sagt zu Davros er sei "far more than just another Time Lord". *In der Romanfassung zu Remembrance of the Daleks gibt es einen Flashback, in dem der "Andere", zusammen mit Rassilon und Omega auftritt. ''[[Silver Nemesis|'Silver Nemesis']] *Lady Peinforte besitzt Wissen über Dinge, die der Doctor in den Dunklen Zeiten von Gallifrey getan hat. *Als Lady Peinforte erzählt wird, dass der Doctor ein Time Lord ist, schüttelt sie den Kopf. [[Ghost Light|'Ghost Light']] * Kontrolle sagt, dass der Doctor keiner von Licht katalogisierten Spezies entspricht. In Anbetracht auf Lichts Mission, jede erdenkliche Lebensform zu katalogisieren, sollten Time Lords bekannt sein. [[The Curse of Fenric|'The Curse of Fenric']] *Als der Doctor Fenric in einem Schachspiel besiegt, verbannt er diesen für 17 Jahrhunderte in eine Schattendimension. Das zeigt, dass der Doctor im stande ist außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten einzusetzen und Leute zu verbannen, was gottgleich anmuten lässt. ** Ähnliches macht der Zehnte Doctor mit der Familie in ''The Family of Blood, was auch auf einem Abenteuer des Siebten Doctors basiert. Geplante Staffel 27 .]] In der geplanten Staffel 27 sollte in einer Folge namens ''Ice Time bekannt gegeben werden, dass der Doctor Ace darauf trainiert ein Time Lord zu werden. Ihre rebellische Art sollte dabei helfen die Politik innerhalb von Gallifrey neu zu beleben. Dies erwähnt der Doctor in den Romanen Set Piece und Lungbarrow. [[160 - Doctor Who|''TV-Film]] Der TV-Film schließt in gewisser Form den Masterplan ab (wenn auch nicht in dem Umfang, wie es ''Lungbarrow tut). Das Buch repräsentiert quasi die Vorgeschichte des TV-Films und erklärt, warum der TARDIS-Kontrollraum, so aussieht, wie wir ihn im Film sehen, warum der Doctor wieder einen Schallschraubenzieher besitzt und benutzt und warum er überhaupt die Überreste des Masters beschaffen soll. Der Film beinhaltet außerdem die Aussage des Doctors, dass er halb-menschlich sei. Das bezieht sich direkt darauf, dass der frisch regenerierte Doctor sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wer er tatsächlich ist und ihm diverse Erinnerungen nach und nach wieder einfallen. Unter anderem auch die Erinnerung, dass er die Wiedergeburt des Anderen ist, welcher halb Time Lord, halb Mensch war. Kategorie:Ideen, Konzepte, Unrealisiertes